Detalles
by Lady Grigori
Summary: UA. TH. OS. Fluffy. Bella Swan tiene un admirador secreto que la enamora a partir de pequeños detalles. Para Emma. Reads. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan es de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer, el resto lo inventé yo.

**Recomendación musical:** Que vida la mía, Reik y So, Ed Sheeran 3 (ya sé que la segunda no tiene nada que ver pero adoro a Ed y estaba escuchando dicha canción cuando idee esto).

**N/a: ****_Para Emma. Reads._****_¡Feliz cumpleaños corazón! Espero que este día la pases GE-NI-AL, te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero que te guste este pequeño detalle, lo hice con todo mi cariño._**

**_Disfruten :D_**

* * *

_**Detalles**_

Suspiró por milésima vez en el día. Odiaba llorar pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía que su corazón roto debía hablar a través de su pequeño cuerpo.

Pero no le gustaba la forma en la que se expresaba. Absolutamente nada.

Un suspiro más salió de sus sonrosados labios. Debía resignarse, él la quería pero no lo suficiente... él no era un estúpido príncipe azul, él era más como un deli-¡para allí mujer!- horrible chico malo.

El timbre interrumpió sus trágicos pensamientos. Pausó la película que alimentaba sus ganas de llorar y bajó de la cama empujando las sábanas, envolturas de chocolate y papeles llenos de mocos.

No había nadie en casa así que tendría que arrastrarse hasta la jodida puerta y atender al desgraciado que la alejaba de su hermoso Noah.

Diario de una pasión era definitivamente la película más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto. Adoraba la historia, y las peleas constantes le recordaban a su propia historia con J-¡NO puedes nombrarlo!- con él...

Cuando abrió la puerta intentando quitar su cara de amargada se llevó una increíble sorpresa. Un enorme -¡REALMENTE ENORME!¡Casi de su tamaño!- oso de peluche estaba en la puerta. Salió rodeando a la maravilla y buscó con la mirada a algún posible dueño pero desafortunadamente -qué se joda si lo perdió ahora es ¡mío!- no vio a nadie.

Se acercó otra vez a la entrada y miró al oso. Era de un bonito café oscuro, su tropa café claro y unos negros y brillantes ojos que hicieron que se enamorará al instante. Entonces notó un moño rojo atado a su cuello, allí tenía lo que parecía una nota.

Con cuidado se acercó a él y la tomó.

_"Adorada Bella: _

_ Espero que te guste este pequeño y humilde detalle. He estado enamorado de ti desde que llegaste a este aburrido pueblo... Espero que todo mejore pronto... odio verte llorar. Me gustaría que supieras que eres muy especial, hermosa, maravillosa y la chica de mis sueños. _

_No deberías llorar por un idiota, sonriendo te ves más preciosa. _

_Atte. E. Tu admirador secreto." _

Una pequeña sonrisa se plantó en sus labios y conforme leía la nota se ensanchaba más y más. ¡Santa Cachucha! Ella tenía un lindísimo admirador secreto. Bueno era algo cliché, pero era suyo y le daba una sensación cálida en el pecho.

Miró al oso con detenimiento y luego con un brinquito lo abrazó por el cuello. Tenía un delicioso perfume de hombre impregnado.

Lo olfateo un momento y luego lo tomó de una pata y lo arrastró a su cuarto, cuidando de revisar una vez más tras ella y cerrando bien la puerta.

Una vez en su cuarto releyó la nota y suspiró embelesada mientras abrazaba al gran oso.

Terminó de ver la película y el resto del día lo pasó de un mejor humor, claro, sin separarse en ningún momento de su adorado oso.

.

.

.

Ahora mientras estaba en la escuela trataba de averiguar quien era el dichoso "E." Admirador secreto. Pero no había tenido ningún éxito, el único "E" que conocía era su vecino, y bueno él era encantador pero por supuesto que ella no era su tipo. Él era demasiado lindo como para fijarse en ella. Y además no pasaba de un par de educados holas y unas sonrisas nerviosas.

Ella atribuía sus sonrisas nerviosas al hecho de que ella lo miraba demasiado, creía verse medio psicópata a veces pero era demasiado guapo y sexy para su propio bien. Seguro lo asustaba e incomodaba. Bueno, en realidad comenzó como un pequeño crush, y luego se enamoró de lejos... pero él no se fijaría en ella.

Ohh y estaba Emmett, su hermano, así que ese era eliminado automáticamente.

Alice también les estaba ayudando con la investigación ya que no se lo pudo ocultar cuando ella vio un gran globo rojo con forma de corazón, un adorable mensaje como el anterior amarrado a su casillero después de gimnasia.

Era increíble como durante los últimos días recibía un regalo diario y cuando tenía un mal día o recordaba a Jacob -¡el ex más perro de la vida!- obtenía otro, iban desde sus flores favoritas y algunas muy extravagantes hasta una pulsera con un dije precioso con forma de corazón, todas con una nota muy dulce y llena de amor para ella.

Tanto ella como Alice estaban convencidas que aquel chico misterioso era el indicado para ella.

Y a través de las notas había sacado un par de datos de él, nada importantes, por supuesto y cada día se enamoraba más.

.

.

.

_"Me he enterado que quieres saber quien soy. _

_Soy un cobarde pero podría mostrarme si así lo quieres, te veo en el salón de arte hoy después de clases. Espero que no te arrepientas. _

_Siempre tuyo E. Tu admirador secreto." _

Esa era la breve nota que venía con un libro que ella buscaba desde hace semanas y no lograba encontrar por ningún lado. Apareció está mañana frente a su ventana. Su corazón martilleo con fuerza pensando en que al fin estarían juntos.

Dio un breve gritito y se arregló con más esmero, salió a la escuela y luego no pudo aguantar tranquila, a cada rato se imaginaba un nuevo prospecto, no tenía definido quien sería, sus opciones básicamente eran... toda la escuela, al menos la parte masculina de ella.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera el desagradable de Tyler Crowley o el patán de Mike Newton, aunque pensando en las cartas no podía ser ninguno de los dos, ellos no parecía así de adorables.

Con un suspiró se dedicó a mirar sin prestar verdadera atención al señor Banner.

.

.

.

Salió corriendo hacia el salón de arte en el milisegundo en que terminó su última clase. Al entrar al salón encontró a Edward Cullen. Que extraño, no podía ser él, sacudió su cabeza y lo miró con atención. Se veía tan lindo que quiso aventarse sobre él y hacerle cosas indebidas pero se aguantó, mordió con fuerza su labio y buscó con la mirada al chico, pero el salón estaba vacío, entonces se dispuso a esperar por su admirador secreto.

-Uhmm, hola...

\- Hola, este... ¿no has visto a algún chico por aquí?

\- No...¿por qué?

\- Es que se suponía que me vería con mi admirador secreto.

El chico agachó su mirada y sonrió tímidamente.

\- Oh, ejem... soy yo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

El cobrizo la miró apenado.

\- Ya sé que no era lo que esperabas- comenzó a jalarse el cabello- ya lo sé, ya lo sé, no te gusto y fue incorrecto lo que hice pero realmente me encantas Bella y quería que al menos me tuvieras presente... y yo soy un tonto, nunca más me acercaré a ti...- el chico agachó su cabeza avergonzado y se disponía a retirarse cuando Bella comprendió todo.

Con razón él siempre le sonreía, y estaba cerca de la escena del crimen y ese delicioso aroma que tenía su oso, y ahora se iría...

Así que con un movimiento impropio de ella lo tomó y jaló hacia ella y luego se lanzó a comerse sus labios. Los cuales sabían deliciosos, él después de unos segundos de pasmo le regresó el beso con un amor, devoción, ternura y pasión desconocidas para ella.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado y se separaron por que sus estúpidos pulmones no entendían que estaba en el mejor momento de su vida.

\- Wow...

\- Eso es quedarse corto...- ambos jadeaban, pero el la tenía abrazada fuertemente por la cintura y ella tenía las hebras cobrizas de su nuca enredadas en sus dedos. Se miraban a los ojos. El brillo en ambos era inconfundible: _amor._

\- Oh, ¿nena quieres ser mi novia?

\- ¿Y me mimarás como ahora? ¿y me besarás así?

\- Tanto como duren nuestras vidas...

\- En ese caso no hay ninguna jodida manera en que diga que no. Y eso es un revoltoso sí- y sellaron su promesa con otro dulce beso.

* * *

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR SUS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN!**_

_**¡Feliz cumple también, al resto de las personas que hoy o pronto están de cumpleaños, un enorme abrazo de oso a todas ;D!**_


End file.
